degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur-Dorothy (Cousins)
The relationship between cousins Arthur Kobalewscuy and Dorothy, which was first introduced in Season 3 of Degrassi Junior High. Relationship History Degrassi Junior High Season 3 In Season's Greetings, Arthur and Yick Yu exchange Christmas presents in the cafeteria, but Yick is surprised when he realizes how bigger Arthur's present is is juxtaposition with his. Yick asks how much it cost, but when Arthur says the price doesn't matter, Yick says it must of been expensive and they take back each others presents in anger. Dorothy goes up to Arthur, determined to fix his argument with Yick, however he's stubborn and blames it on Yick for starting it. Dorothy then goes up to Yick, she tells him being called rich annoys him, but Yick says he doesn't care and she walks off. Not accepting defeat, Dorothy encourages Arthur to at least talk to him, given they've been friends forever, but this triggers flashbacks. Yick turns around and looks at Arthur, Dorothy re-approaches Yick and reminds him of all the times Arthur helped him. Yick disregards those times and said that Yick helped him more. Arthur then insists that he helps Yick with Melanie Brodie, but he disregards that too. They start yelling at each other and calling each other names, fed up Dorothy says they're fighting over something dumb and walks off. In Loves Me, Loves Me Not, Yick is at lunch with Arthur when he realizes that Dorothy is staring at him. Yick asks Arthur what's wrong with her, but all he has to say is that she's weird. Yick points out again how much Arthur looks like his cousin, and they walk off. After school, Yick and Arthur go their separate ways and Dorothy is behind a tree, waiting for Arthur. Dorothy asks if Yick likes her, but Arthur tells her no way and to beat it. Yick is walking to school when Dorothy jumps out and squirts him with a water gun, he calls her a narbo as she runs off giggling. Yick and Arthur are seen walking up the school yard again when Dorothy jumps up from behind a tree and squirts Yick again with a water gun, and runs off. He asks Arthur what's her problem, and Arthur spills that Dorothy likes him. In He Ain't Heavy..., Arthur is at his locker with Yick, when Dorothy is seen shaking hands with a friend. Her friends go over to Arthur and ask him if he's rich, he says no, and Arthur thinks that Yick is telling people he's rich. They walk back to Dorothy is disbelief, saying they knew she was lying. Arthur is walking up the schoolyard with Yick when Bartholomew Bond asks him if he's really rich, and Arthur looks disapprovingly at Yick before denying. When Yick and Arthur depart after school, Dorothy approaches Arthur and tells him she lost all her savings, because he was lying about being rich, he says he'll pay her back, but she was crossing her fingers. Trivia *Dorothy had a crush on Arthur's best friend Yick Yu. *They are portrayed by real life siblings Duncan and Annabelle Waugh. *Dorothy's role was similar to Arthur's in the first season of Degrassi Junior High. *They were first set of cousins in the Degrassi Franchise. The other set were Chantay Black and Dave Turner. Coincidentally, they share similarities with them. *Arthur often became annoyed when Yick pointed out that he and Dorothy looked alike. *Arthur's best friend Yick dated Dorothy's best friend Tessa Campanelli. *They both made their final appearances in One Last Dance. Gallery SG13.jpg CLWE2.18.jpg LMLMN07.jpg SG21.jpg HAH24.jpg Arthur.png Category:Interactions Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Conflicts